


Another kind of AU

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu and Woohyun are what one would call sex-friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another kind of AU

He received the call late that night, rushing out to immediately go and find the distressed man. 

The moment Sunggyu enters the apartment though, he finds himself with said man pulling him in for a hug, kissing him deeply and full of passion. 

Soon he finds himself on the bed on top of Woohyun, groaning as the younger man presses up against him. 

"W-Woohyun?" He manages to get out, his breath coming in deep pants because Woohyun is hurriedly unzipping his pants and grabbing his member through his underwear. 

Sunggyu loses any coherent thoughts he had, when Woohyun flips them over and slides down his body, to blow life into his erection, eyes sparkling with lust and desire.

The rest of the night is a blur of sweaty bodies and deep, hoarse moans. 

All of Woohyun's worries have been fucked out of his system and he lies there on his back, naked and satisfied as he stares at the cycling.

Sunggyu lies next to him on his stomach, covered through a blanket as tries to understand the situation.

Woohyun did it again. Sunggyu sighs as he rubs his face. He had wanted to stop this relationship of theirs. 

"You know, today was such a bad day! There was this guy at my workplace, who molested me! Can you believe that? He just walked up to me and felt my ass up. Of course I kicked him where it hurts but turns out he is my superior. I got fired." Woohyun states, still in a state of bliss.

He smiles as he turns to Sunggyu, rubbing the other man's arm. "At least I don't have to work there anymore. I hate that place. I will look for another job tomorrow. One closer to my place." He turns to lie on his stomach next to Sunggyu. 

Seeing how Sunggyu doesn't reacts, he moves closer. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Tried to remember how I had the misfortune of meeting you." 

"You wound me. I'm the best thing that ever happened to you." 

Yeah, depending on how you look at it. Their meeting was crazy. Woohyun was drunk and he fell in the middle of the street. Sunggyu had tried to help him up, only to find himself in the police office, with Woohyun pressing charges against him for molesting the other. 

After some negotiations the officer had dismissed them both and Woohyun had followed him around, muttering about how he doesn't bottoms and will never do so. Sunggyu doesn't really remembers how it happened but he woke up the next morning with Woohyun under his sheets. 

That was two years ago and since then they have been what one would call sex-friends. 

Woohyun had laid the rules from day one, saying he doesn't do relationships so they became fuck-buddies. And occasionally they would share their worries and troubles, looking for comfort in the other, which would again, lead to sex. 

Sunggyu sighs because he fell for the idiot who doesn't do relationships. Or maybe he is the idiot for falling for Woohyun. 

Whichever one it is, Sunggyu knows that he can't continue like this. He absolutely hates it. He hates not being the only one to Woohyun, not having the younger to himself. He is quite possessive and every time Woohyun talks about how he met this or that guy, Sunggyu wants to run away. 

Yes, Woohyun doesn't bottoms. He only does it for Sunggyu and that gave him courage to hope for something more but he knows Woohyun would never think of it.

He had witnessed how the younger tossed away one of his other 'friends' when the person declared their love to him.

Sunggyu could not bear that. 

But he can't do this either. 

He hates it. 

"It was pretty crazy our first meeting. But I love how it ended." Woohyun smiles, voice cajoling. "It ended with the best sex I ever had." 

"Go away." Sunggyu tries to push Woohyun away, who tried to turn him onto his back. 

"Why, you know you love it. Let's go for another round. You are so good at it." 

"I'm not in the mood." Sunggyu replies, still turning around to lie on his back.

This will be the last time he gives in to Woohyun.

"Don't worry, I can fix that problem." The smirk on Woohyun's face widens as he straddles the older, pressing his butt down hard as he bends down to capture Sunggyu's lips between his own. 

*** 

Two months? Has it really been that long already? Sunggyu can't believe he actually ended it. 

He just left that morning before Woohyun woke up, leaving a note saying that this is it. It's over.  
He can't bear the thought of Woohyun leaving him so he took the cowardly way and left the other instead. 

He feels an emptiness he can't quite fill with work, but he has done a good job of distracting himself.

He ignored Woohyun's calls and messages. They stopped at one point, and it might have broken Sunggyu's heart slightly, to know that Woohyun gave up after only one month. 

Another month had passed where he heard nothing of Woohyun.

It hurts but it is for the best. He hoped that Woohyun would bother him for longer but this really is it. 

At the end of the third month, Sunggyu awoke in the middle of the night, to find someone hammering against his door. Sleepy and annoyed he proceeds to the door and opens it furiously, to give whoever it is a piece of his mind, when he sees Woohyun standing there. 

Arms crossed and looking utterly angry... and fuckable, Sunggyu thinks. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks even as his heart skips a beat when Woohyun steps closer. 

"That's it? We are over? Really?" Woohyun hisses. "You know I tried to understand you but I came to the conclusion that I don't want to. I have no idea why you thought that you could just cut me out like that but it won't do for me." Woohyun's every word is accompanied by his finger tapping against Sunggyu's chest.

"I don't want to fuck around any longer. That's it." 

"Why? Why not? And don't come up with shit like the Sex wasn't good because we both know, it was amazing every and each time!" Woohyun's eyes are dark, filled with frustration. 

Sunggyu backs away, letting Woohyun enter the apartment before he closes the door. 

"I can't do this anymore. We are too old to play fuck-buddies. I want a relationship." Sunggyu deadpans, avoiding Woohyun's eyes. 

"A relationship? Are you in love?" 

"Yes." 

"Who?" Woohyun asks, not believing a word. 

"Does it matter? I can't do this anymore. Get out!" Sunggyu crosses his arms, not relenting. 

"What's your real problem? I know that you aren't seeing anyone right now." 

"My problem is you." Sunggyu gives back. He knows that Woohyun won't give in until he preys everything out of him. 

"Me? How the fuck would I be responsible for this? I didn't end us." 

"You did. We ended because of you, so leave." 

"What? Now you hate me? Fucking me isn't enjoyable anymore so you toss me aside?" 

"That's not even the problem. Are you an idiot? Or do you just pretend to be one?" Sunggyu glares. Fuck Woohyun.

"I'm sure I must be because I have no idea what the hell you are talking about!" Woohyun yells, suddenly feeling defensive. Sunggyu glaring at him like that makes him uneasy. 

"I won't fuck you, if you fuck others on the side. I can't do it anymore. I want a relationship and I know you won't give me one."

"That's it? That's the reason you have been acting like this?" Woohyun hisses as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. "And I'm the idiot!" Woohyun hurriedly types into his phone, ignoring Sunggyu's confused look. 

"What the hell are you doing now?"

"You don't want me fucking with others? Sure. I won't." Woohyun glares back as he holds up his phone, showing Sunggyu exactly what he did.

Sunggyu growls as he grabs Woohyun by the collar. "Stop fucking with me, Nam Woohyun!"

Woohyun pushes Sunggyu back, immediately on him as he crashes Sunggyu against the wall. "You want me to stop fucking around, I do! What the hell is your problem now? I just ended it with everyone else! What more do you want!" 

"I don't want to fuck you for the sake of sex! I want a relationship! Fuck! I want your love!" Sunggyu grabs Woohyun yet again, pressing him up against the wall, front facing it.

"What?" Woohyun stops resisting, body resting against the wall as he takes in what Sunggyu just announced. 

"I love you! There you heard it! Happy?" Sunggyu growls, letting go of the other as he backs away. His back hits the wall and he slides down, sitting on the ground. He feels so exposed.

"You what?" Woohyun turns around, facing the other. 

 

"Get out. If you can't return those feelings then get out. I won't fuck you unless you mean it." Sunggyu sighs, messaging his face. He wants to sleep. 

But he feels a hand on his shoulder instead, pushing his back against the wall. 

"Are you for real?" Woohyun crouches down, coming face to face with Sunggyu. "I don't do love." He says bitterly, understanding Sunggyu's behavior.

"I know. That's why I decided to end it." 

"I don't do love. I mean, I can give everyone else up and only fuck with you but I don't do commitments. I'm not that kind of person."

"I know. Get out." 

"Maybe you are just confused?"

"I'm not. I told you to get out." Sunggyu pushes Woohyun's hand away.

"I don't want to lose this though. I mean, we are very compatible in bed. No one ever came close to you."

"Shut up and get out!"

Woohyun stood up, hesitating for a moment before he turns to the door.

"If you leave now, it's over. Don't ever come looking for me." Sunggyu stands up, turning away as he walks towards his bedroom.

He expected that much. But he still feels heartbroken. The feeling is crippling. 

Just as Sunggyu reaches his bedroom door, he hears the front door shutting close. 

He laughs bitterly, feeling out of it. 

Of course, Woohyun doesn't do love. 

He opens his door, able to take only one step, before he is tackled from behind and crushed onto the ground. His head throbs at the impact. His world spinning for a moment before he finally feels the extra weight. 

"Shit! I don't do love! I never loved and I don't know how but I'm not about to give this up. I love our sex so as long as we fuck, I will try to play house with you." 

Woohyun's voice reaches his ears but Sunggyu doesn't trust them right now.

"Are you crazy?" Sunggyu scolds, pushing Woohyun away to turn around and massage his head. 

In a matter of seconds, Woohyun sits on top of him again. 

"I must be. I just agreed to commit myself to you. If we don't have the best sex ever, I will castrate you. And I get to top as well!" Woohyun replies, his lips soon finding Sunggyu's for a very long and deep kiss. His tongue delving into Sunggyu's mouth, waiting for the other to return his eagerness. 

And he isn't disappointed as he feels a pair of hands on his hips, grinding their members against each others. 

He moans out, breaking the kiss. It had been too long.

"Did I ever disappoint?" Sunggyu hums back, all the bitterness gone as his heart jumps around in his chest. 

Woohyun soon finds himself on his back, Sunggyu hovering above him as he leaves kisses all over his body. 

They won't be getting to sleep anytime soon. 

 

*****


End file.
